vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
114359-sohalloween
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Oh, whoops, I had it explained to me that he was the origin, nvm. But still... SEE! Where is the info that is readily available to other players? I haven't seen it, I had it explained to me like that, which was told to THAT person by someone else. This may be Jack's costume btw. | |} ---- Jack? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- 'Life celebration in a sci fi setting....that reminds me of something...what was that? ...so long ago.' http://www.dailymotion.com/video/xn5gsj_the-star-wars-holiday-special_shortfilms 'Oh Dear God it's in my head! Get it out! Get it out!' | |} ---- ---- ---- They showed off Dreadmoor(the zone south of Whitevale) with Halloween decorations at Gamescom, so if plans haven't changed to accomodate the new lack of schedule it should hopefully be added. | |} ---- I love seasonal events and lots of other adults do too. Seasonal events add a sort of "living" feeling to the game. If Wildstar didn't have seasonal events, it would be the only mmo out of the many i've played for this to be the case. It would be a huge disappointment. | |} ---- ---- Let's be honest: the game's content has been the least awesome thing about it. The gameplay mechanics, the side games, the art direction and all those other things are what make this game great; the grind for levels and loot is what whittles its playerbase down. They've got a great game that's fun to play until you get to the endgame, so developing more of the thing that isn't working seems foolish. They'd be well served expanding on the things that engage more average players, because they can't survive on a hardcore minority and they can't turn players into hardcore players. | |} ---- ---- ---- .....really? Do you really feel that a hardcore game should ONLY have hardcore things in it? I'm not saying I want some crap that just makes me go out and kill x mob to get holiday item. And frankly I wouldn't mind a holiday event dungeon. But why does it need to be hardcore? or even semi hardcore? Sure don't make it too easy, but don't you feel we have enough people rage quitting because 1 person made a mistake once in a dungeon? Leave Hardcore stuff for normal contents. Holiday events should be lighthearted and silly that makes you want to play as much of it while it's up because you know it won't last. Or you know....we can have both? XD | |} ---- ---- I'm still hoping for something akin to the housing expeditions that scale depending on how many people you have. That would be perfect. | |} ---- ---- My post from the main State of the Game thread. | |} ---- ---- ---- You may not see them as such, but holiday events are a part of the game that have been promised for a long time. Therefore, they constitute an "actual game issue," since people will be equally pissed if they don't happen. | |} ---- ---- ---- That's a crazy cool idea and it definitely has my vote. But it would probably be complicated to implement. I say save it for next year all things considered. ;) | |} ---- So you can't clarify everyone's questions until next week because the Halloween announcement is slated for early next week and you don't want to spoil it, right? RIGHT? :D | |} ---- They've had Shades Eve in mind since long before WildStar was ready to launch, and they've recently released footage of it. It could very well be already done and they're just waiting for the holidays to release it. | |} ---- cool. thanks for the link! | |} ---- At least we'll have something happen in October beyond megaservers. | |} ---- I would so love to go TP someones housing plot! < Snicker > Err, I mean, it'd be a shame if that happened to someone if they didn't leave candy out. < Hides bag of rowsdowner poo behind her back > | |} ---- You two need to lighten up and stop taking playing video games so seriously. | |} ---- Agree on that. games are called games for a reason, not jobs. | |} ---- Wow, that would be awsome, i would definatley love to see somthing like this happen for shades eve. Hopefully they can add it for next year, if its not already in :) | |} ---- ---- Carbine killed Santa Claus. | |} ---- ---- Because they need to have testing done, they don't want to release it buggy. And once they want to get the more important bug fixes and changes in prod, they rather use the testing resources on that instead of the holiday events. | |} ---- ----